ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Extreme
Profile Information Ring Name "Lord Nazi" Chris Extreme Birthdate June 16, 1982 Age 25 Hometown Shadow Hills, California Height/Weight 6'0"/223 lbs. Ring Attire white boxers, white socks Wrestling Style Brawler Old Theme Music Metallica - "No Leaf Clover" Current Theme Music Rammstein - "Sonne" Ring Entrance A giant, blood dripping globe with a swastika carved into it appears. Chris Extreme's voice is heard shouting viciously in the background. DIE WHORES! DIE FAGGOTS! DIE NIGGERS! DIE SPICS! DIE CHINKS! DIE MUSLIMS! DIE JEWS! DIE JESUS! DIE GOD! DIE MOTHER EARTH! DIE HUMANITY DIE! The heavy metal tune of "Sonne" by Rammstein blasts over the speakers. Chris Extreme marches out, swastika scarred on his naked chest, and geared up in white boxers and white socks. To a roar of hateful boos, he swaggers down to the ring, spitting racial slurs and sacrilegious blasphemies at the crowd. Threatening fans in the front row by getting in their faces, he slowly enters the ring up the steel steps. Arrogantly he strides back and forth through the ring, teasing and taunting the fans some more before his match begins. Movelist Finishing Move #1 Cock Factor - Working up to his finisher, Chris rubs his genitalia and jerks on his cock throughout the match to get it hard and ready. Once atop the turnbuckle with his opponent in front of him, Chris spits in his opponent's face and pulls down his boxers. Whipping out his erect cock, he slaps it across his opponent's face. Following this, he leaps backward and drives his opponent's face into his stiff cock, poking their eye out with a facebuster. He follows up by pinning his blinded opponent. Finishing Move #2 Testicle Claw/Cunt Claw - This is his one and only submission. If his opponent is male, Chris locks his opponent's balls in his hand and stretches out his scrotum until he gives up. If his opponent is female, Chris stabs two of his fingers up her vagina repeatedly until she moans in pain and taps out. Trademark Moves "Throat Slitter" - kick to the balls and a Stunner. "The Blitzkrieg" - an air raid off the top rope... a quick Moonsault. Piledriver Powerbomb German Suplex "Crotch Grab DDT" - DDT with one hand locked on opponent's crotch. "Cock Thrusts" - bangs his opponent's face off of his crotch while standing up, giving the illusion that his opponent is giving him head. "Nut Tap/Vagina Tap" - slaps opponent's crotch with the back of his hand. "Curbstomps" - makes his opponent eat the bottom rope, then stomps repeatedly on their head. Mounted Punching Choking and Strangling Eye Rakes and Eye Pokes Biography In his early days (2000-2001) before he became deranged, Chris Extreme went under the gimmick of Hyper Active, an innocent and blonde, spikey-haired kid who drank too much caffeine. He won his first World Title in 2000 by defeating Corey Page in a Cage Match in Maximum Risk Wrestling. After highlights of dying in Totally Wild Wrestling at the hands of "The Creep" Chris Carson, winning a World Title in World Wrestling Alliance, and winning a 10-Men Rumble Match in Continental Wrestling Federation, Chris joined New Era Wrestling at the end of 2001 and beginning of 2002. He aligned himself with corrupt owner, Reno Frost, beating down Corey Page with a lead pipe after defeating "Eternal Youth" in his final match and sending him into retirement. With his betrayal of Corey and union with Reno, Chris joined the darkside. Reigning as the first NEW World Champion, Chris feuded with wrestlers like Adora, Tony Millennia, Andrew Ashton, and Adam Cameron. Winning his feuds, Chris's popularity, reputation, and shared power with the owner made him a Godlike entity, and he got in the pants of superdiva and goddess, Morgana, having a dysfunctional, sexual relationship with her for quite some time. He even impregnated her and they had a son named Julius. Over time, all the glory had gotten inside of Chris Extreme's head, and under unbearable emotional stress from his girlfriend Morgana, he finally hit rock-bottom. He told Reno off and quit NEW, and Morgana left him in the middle of the night for cold war rival, Timothy Ashton. In months of reclusion and without seeking help for his personal problems, Chris eventually became insane, adapting to the idealogy of Nazism and would later self-inflict a swastika scar on his chest above his heart to make his beliefs public. He returned one last time to NEW in December of 2003, where he humiliated himself by opening up to the world about his dark sexual fantasies. He offended the federation so much that his former friend, owner Reno Frost, stripped him of his Legend status in dirty fashion, holding his personal issues above business. Soon after, Chris went back into solitude. He felt embarrassed, bullied, broken down, and defeated. Committing every sin in his epic wrestling career: pride, lust, greed, envy, wrath, sloth, and alcoholic gluttony, Chris thought it was fitting to return by joining Sin Wrestling in the summer of 2005. After a year and a half of wallowing in the depression of dead memories, he avoided his desire to commit suicide by returning to the ring as a new inspiration. Inspired by the nostalgia of his past, Chris set his mark in Corey Page's Sin Wrestling by capturing the World Title while surviving a battle between all former World Champions and hall of famers -- the Sentinels of Insanity -- at Glorfying Lust. When all seemed hopeless for the Nazi, his Master Race army debutted, saving him and fighting off the SoI attacks. Finally, Chris introduced the Cock Factor (a nude Fear Factor) and bounced Zimdela Brudon's face off his cock to regain his precious. After having his World Title vacated at Vanity 2 in a poor decision made by his arch nemesis, Corey Page, Chris was murdered a second time by "The Creep" Chris Carson at Illusions on Halloween night of 2005, being tucked away in a casket and driven off a cliff. A year later in 2006, he returned from his second death to reopen Sin Wrestling as fake Corey Page with plastic surgery, even hosting a Chris Extreme Memorial Show in his honor. The real Corey Page returned and defeated him in an Auschwitz Prison Death Match at Illusions 3, reclaiming ownership and sending Chris back into exile. Coming back to Sin Wrestling to kill Santa Claus with a Cock Factor after he gave Morgana to Sin Wrestling as a gift, Chris Extreme begin to defeat all the minorities in SW -- from Johnnyboy the Mexican to Monty Stice and Ali Khadafi the blacks -- and even killed both Ali Khadafi and Flame at Over-The-Top-Rope 3. At the same event, and fittingly on Valentine's Day, Chris and his ex-girlfriend, Morgana, were named co-winners of the battle royal and Sin Trophy. In the main event, Chris molested World Champion, Nikita, and Morgana with Cunt Claws, and hit a Cock Factor on Nikita, but in the end came up short as Morgana pinned Nikita to win the World Title. Valentine's Day ended with Chris destroying his ex-lover with a steel chair to ruin her celebration, along with her wifey, Adora. Setting the ring and arena ablaze in rage, and standing over the wifeys, Sin Wrestling and his career came to an end... again. Stats Record New Era Wrestling Matches: 27 Wins: 19 Losses: 8 Sin Wrestling Matches: 25 Wins: 19 Losses: 6 Combined Overall Matches: 52 Wins: 38 Losses: 14 List of wins over wrestlers Acid Action Jackson Adam Cameron (2x) Adora (2x) AJ Collins Ali Khadafi Andrew Ashton (4x) Angel Arran Hayden Buck Travis Casanova (2x) Chico Loco Corey Ashton (2x) Corey Page (2x) Crow Danny Polar (2x) David Lunar (2x) Dread Flame Gwenivere Jordan Jake Devins Jamie Williams Jeff Evans (2x) Jimmy Luciano Johnnyboy Jonathan Collins Konstantin Bryzgalov Kou Bishop (2x) Kyle Rayner (2x) Los Gringo X Lucas Knight Lucius Pendragon Matt Miller Matt Salensky Mike Phantasy (2x) Miss Kink Monty Stice Morgana Pete Ebdon Santa Claus Sebastian York Shawn Samson Slash Tannon (2x) Stryker Graff Tony Millennia (5x) Tony Star Trevor Wrath Trigere Zimdela Brudon List of losses against wrestlers Adam Cameron Adora (2x) Andrew Ashton Chris Carson (3x) Corey Page David Lunar Gwenivere Jordan Jamie Williams (2x) Laz Kennedy Morgana (2x) Tony Millennia List of special matches won World Title matches (7x) Handicapped (4x) Cage (2x) Table (2x) Hardcore Rules 10 Man Battle Royal Over-The-Top-Rope Battle Royal Nude (handicapped lumberjacks w/ leather straps) Hide and Seek Morgana's Bedroom Naughty vs. Nice Hanging Noose Match Mexican Cafeteria Brawl List of special matches lost World Title matches (2x) Casket (2x) Cage Hardcore Rules Art of War Rumble Auschwitz Prison Deathmatch Championships Listed in order of first title belt won to the most recent reign. MRW National Title MRW World Title CWF European Title WWA World Title NEW World Title (2) NEW North American SW Platinum Title SW World Title SW Lust Title Awards Sin Wrestling #1 on weekly rankings (6x) Newcomer of the Month Wrestler of the Month (2x) Heel of the Month (5x) Feud of the Month (7x) Match of the Month (5x) Newcomer of the Year (2005) Most Hated of the Year (2005, 2006) Finisher of the Year (2005) Match of the Year (2006) Feud of the Year (2005, 2006) Moment of the Year (2005, 2006) Awful Moment of the Year (2006) 2007 Sin Trophy (co-winner: Morgana) Hall Of Famer Other WWA Legend NEW Legend (stripped) Match History Early Matches (2000-2001) A few of Chris Extreme's early matches were unarchived and lost. However, the biggest matches at the start of his career have been archived. None of his early matches have been attributed to his overall win/loss record. Maximum Risk Wrestling (October 2000) Flaming Tables Match for #1 Contender "Hyper Active" Chris Extreme defeated Action Jackson Halloween Hell PPV - Steel Cage Match for World Title "Hyper Active" Chris Extreme defeated "Eternal Youth" Corey Page © Totally Wild Wrestling (December 2000) New Beginning PPV - Casket Match "The Creep" Chris Carson defeated Masked Man* *The masked man was revealed to be Chris Extreme. "The Creep" crippled him, locked him in a casket, and pushed the casket off a cliff. Continental Wrestling Federation (Spring 2001) 10 Man Rumble for European Title Chris Extreme defeated 9 wrestlers - As the first entrant, Chris debutted in a highly competitive federation as a stranger and walked out the victor. World Wrestling Alliance (Summer 2001) World Title Match Chris Extreme defeated Acid - Becoming the federation's first World Champion, he held onto the title for 60 days before quitting. New Era Wrestling (version 1) December 29, 2001: Breakout Pilot - Main Event Chris Extreme def. Corey Page January 5, 2002: Breakout - Battle Royal for #1 Contender Chris Extreme def. Morgana, Matt Miller, David Lunar January 19, 2002: Breakout - Tag Team Match Chris Extreme, Morgana, Adora, Tony Millennia def. Andrew Ashton, David Lunar, AJ Collins, Angel January 27, 2002: DOWNFALL - World Title Match Chris Extreme def. Andrew Ashton February 2, 2002: Breakout - World Title Match Adora def. Chris Extreme © *defeats Adora © in an immediate rematch ordered by Reno Frost. February 16, 2002: Breakout - Tag Team Match Adora & Tony Millennia def. Chris Extreme & Reno Frost February 24, 2002: COUNTERSTRIKE - World Title & North American Title Match Chris Extreme (world) def. Tony Millennia (north american) March 2, 2002: Breakout - Tag Team Match Chris Extreme & Seraph def. Tony Millennia & Adam Cameron March 9, 2002: Breakout - Handicapped Match Chris Extreme def. Kou Bishop & Jake Devins New Era Wrestling (version 2) July 5, 2002: Breakout - Singles Match Chris Extreme def. Kou Bishop July 12, 2002: Breakout - Singles Match for #1 Contender Adam Cameron def. Chris Extreme New Era Wrestling (version 3) April 5, 2003: Breakout - Singles Match Chris Extreme def. Matt Salensky April 13, 2003: Breakout - Tag Team Match Chris Extreme & Morgana def. Andrew Ashton & Corey Ashton April 20, 2003: Super Breakout - Cage Match Chris Extreme def. Jeff Evans April 26, 2003: THE ART OF WAR RUMBLE - #1 Contender Morgana wins. Chris Extreme & Morgana eliminate Jade Millennia, Shawn Striker, April Starr, & David Strife. Morgana accidently eliminates Chris Extreme; then helps Morgana eliminate Kyle Rayner to win. May 11, 2003: Breakout - Tag Team Match Chris Extreme, Morgana, Corey Ashton def. Adam Cameron, Kyle Rayner, Andrew Ashton May 18, 2003: Breakout - No DQ Match Jamie Williams def. Chris Extreme May 25, 2003: Breakout - Handicapped Match Chris Extreme & Morgana def. Jeff Evans June 8, 2003: ONE KING - Cage Match Jamie Williams def. Chris Extreme June 15, 2003: Breakout - Singles Match Chris Extreme def. Corey Ashton June 23, 2003: Breakout - Tag Team Match Chris Extreme, Adora, Jeff Evans def. Jamie Williams, Kyle Rayner, Trigere June 29, 2003: Breakout - Tag Team Match Andrew Ashton & David Lunar def. Chris Extreme & Adora November 30, 2003: Breakout - Handicapped Match Chris Extreme def. The Gorditas December 7, 2003: Breakout - Triple Threat Match Chris Extreme def. Jonathan Collins & Trevor Wrath December 14, 2003: Breakout - Table Match Chris Extreme def. Tony Millennia December 21, 2003: LEGACY - Team Ashton vs. Frost Inc. Timothy Ashton, Andrew Ashton, Corey Ashton def. Chris Extreme, Adam Cameron, Kyle Rayner *Chris intentionally gets himself disqualified after a banned promo. Sin Wrestling (2005- ) Roleplay Archive Sin Wrestling (2005-2007) New Era Wrestling (2001-2003) Links Message Board